


Холодное небо и сигаретный дым

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Сидеть на крыше и курить одну пачку сигарет на четверых. На заднем плане возвышается здание университета, но сейчас им на всё наплевать. Еженедельные встречи минут на сорок становятся для бессмертного студенческого квартета хорошей традицией, потому что у кого-то непременно найдутся хотя бы самые дешёвые, но сигареты.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 14





	Холодное небо и сигаретный дым

**Author's Note:**

> Может продолжиться как сборник драбблов, но я совершенно не уверен. Пейринги лишь лёгкими намёками и парой слов. Странная зарисовка без начала и без конца, которую я, тем не менее, очень люблю.

— Я достал нам сигареты, м, — Дейдара влетает на крышу дома, как птица, расправившая быстрые крылья. Он сам напоминает птицу — с ярко-золотым оперением и крыльями, на которых легко лететь, птицу, только что вырвавшуюся из клетки на волю, и уже опьянённую воздухом свободы. Не боится упасть с такой высоты и восторженно оглядывает город, разросшийся не вширь, а вверх — выделяется здание университета, в котором учится Какузу.

Сасори уже ждёт его, ну и всех остальных тоже. Он всегда приходит раньше всех, идёт какими-то своими тропами, Дейдара всегда шутит, что Сасори не из этого мира и его дороги — дороги смертной тени. Он молчалив, движения его механически заторможенны, как у куклы, но его руки никогда не трясутся. Кивает, чуть улыбаясь одними уголками губ — эта улыбка означает, что всё в порядке. Гораздо хуже, если её нет.

— Напомните мне, почему я до сих пор с вами общаюсь, — Какузу оправляет на плечах лёгкую чёрную футболку с названием какой-то популярной рок-группы и откидывает с лица такую же чёрную прядь длинных волос, иногда убранных в небрежный хвост. Эта его вечная фраза — ещё один маленький символ, без которого их еженедельные встречи на крыше уже не встречи.

— Потому что ты в меня влюблён, и не отрицай, — Хидан обгоняет его, нагловато улыбнувшись. Его ответ на вопрос Какузу всегда разный, самое страшное — когда Хидан молчит. Какузу хочет одновременно дать ему пощёчину и поцеловать, но не делает ни того, ни другого, всего лишь ловит за руку, до боли сжимая его ладонь в своей — он не умеет по-другому, а Хидан довольно улыбается, кайфуя от лёгкой боли.

Дейдара опирается спиной на ограждение рядом с краем крыши — через него легко перемахнуть и гулять по самому-самому краю, однажды светловолосый юноша с глазами птицы так делал и навсегда запомнил ощущение дышащей в затылок смерти. С тех пор он не любит выходить из комнаты, в которой всё заточено под него, и запечатлевает всё, что видит, кроме разве что себя.

Сасори устраивается рядом с ним, доставая из кармана дорогую зажигалку, раскуривая сразу две сигареты, одну оставляя себе, другую протягивая Дейдаре. Хидан резковато смеётся, наблюдая за этими двумя, откидывает голову назад — но в следующий момент смеётся уже Дейдара, замечая засосы у основания шеи Хидана. Какузу бросает на него полный холода взгляд, но смех на два голоса уже разносится по такой же холодной крыше. 

— Что у вас нового? — бесцветный голос Сасори заставляет Дейдару замереть. Иногда Сасори молчал все сорок минут, которые, быть может, были отпущены тем странным Господом, символ которого носит на шее Хидан. Его рекорд — десять фраз за всю встречу, по фразе в четыре минуты, как на секундомере. Но никогда ещё он не начинал говорить практически первым.

Отвечает ему, как ни странно, Какузу.

— Ничего, — короткий кивок и сигарета в пальцах, которую он лёгким движением забрал у Дейдары — тот не против. Сигареты с вишнёвым привкусом, но могло быть и куда хуже. Иногда Дейдара приносит откровенную дрянь, от которой хочется только плеваться, но сейчас всё на удивление хорошо.

— Не ври, Какузу, — Хидан нагл, как кот, он устраивает голову на плече Какузу и мечтательно глядит в небо, укрытое серыми, как грязная вата, облаками. — Ты просто не рассказываешь.

Какузу замолкает. Он, как и Сасори, говорит редко, и разве что Хидан может его разговорить, и то наедине. 

Дейдара говорит быстро, скороговоркой, рассказывает, что его домашний фикус пал смертью храбрых, так что теперь он в квартире один, завести, что ли, кота? Рассказывает, что ему звонила сестра из другого города, спрашивала, что привезти, а когда он попросил баллончик с краской для граффити, хотя в доме практически нет еды, сказала, что он сумасшедший. Рассказывает, что он познакомился с неплохим человеком на анонимных серверах для общения — и на этих словах Сасори крепко сжимает его руку. Его, никому не отдаст, только попробуйте забрать.

А Хидан ничего не говорит, он просто смеётся своим резковатым смехом, откидывая голову назад и сжимая в вечно обожжённых сигаретами пальцах кулон со знаком своего божества. Смеётся нагло, почти грубо, он не умеет иначе разговаривать с этим миром, решившим сделать Хидана своей марионеткой — только Хидан нашёл способ разорвать тонкие, как стекло, нити.

Они сидят на крыше и курят одну пачку сигарет на четверых, а за спинами у них возвышается жестокой тенью здание университета, в котором учится на экономиста Какузу.


End file.
